Many modern computing devices include microphones that are used for various purposes, such as recording audio of a phone call, identifying external noises for noise cancellation purposes, and receiving spoken input. Another use for microphones is to record audio that a computing device can then transmit to a remote server system for analysis and potential recognition as a song. This step of sending audio to a remote server system for analysis can be computationally expensive and slow.